Crab Clan
The Crab Clan are the Defenders of the Empire. They spend their lives on the Carpenter Wall, watching the southwestern border of Rokugan for the next attack from the Shadowlands. The Crab was founded by the Kami Hida. Daily the Crab warriors give their lives on the Wall so the other clans may live in peace and security. The Crab value this duty above all, even honor. They may be gruff, unkempt and downright rude at times, but no one questions their strength or courage. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition page 6 Views on the Other Clans Crane Clan The Crab hate the Crane Clan almost as much as they hate the Shadowlands. They are everything the Crab despise - weak, elusive and they rely on commerce and politics to offset their cowardice. They have little to no military might, and yet own more land than any other clan.They do not defend themselves, but rather rely on the words of the Emperor or might of allies. Had it not been for the necessary war against the Shadowlands the Crab would most likely have launched an all out attack on the Crane centuries ago. The Crane-Crab War was probably the worst encounter between the two clans, resulting in the break of the Yasuki family from the Crane. Because the Yasuki took up the position as the Crab's diplomats they were not allowed within the lands of the Crane, and the Black Crane Palace where the Yasuki would host visiting dignitaries was barred to Crane. To remedy these issues to an extent the Crab had a small number of Hida and Hiruma trained as courtiers specifically for negotiations with the Crane. The only exception to the hatred of the Crane is the Daidoji family, whom the Hida family in general have a very high regard for. Way of the Crane page 46Way of the Crab pages 101-102 Dragon Clan Few in Rokugan can understand the mysterious Dragon Clan, and the Crab are no exception. The Crab don't trust what they cannot understand, and the Crab are infuriated over the Tattooed Orders isolation from the outside world, labeling the Dragon as cowards. The other families of the Dragon are more respected. The Mirumoto family are respected for their military skills, and the Kitsuki magistrates for their honorable dealings with the rest of the Empire. While the Agasha were still a part of the Dragon they created a interesting relationship with the Kuni family despite the famous Agasha aloofness. The Kuni would frequently send oni ichor or goblin entrails to the Agasha for identification and inspection. Way of the Crab page 102 Lion Clan The Crab have a grudging respect for the Lion Clan. They don't care for the Lion as a rule, but cannot ignore their tactical prowess. The only problem the Crab really have with the Lion is their philosophy. The Lion boast of honor in defending the Emperor, but without achievements what are words? The Lion's rigid adherence to the abstract notions of honor often causes the Crab to merely see them as arrogant and posturing. Way of the Crab pages 102-103 Phoenix Clan Ironically it is the pacifistic Phoenix Clan that the Crab generated the most respect for. The two clans have never quarreled over land due to the distance between them, and their other interests are so different there have never been any conflict of interests. The Phoenix often speak their mind, and while the Crab ignore the cries for peace they still respect the openness of the Phoenix. The power of the magic the Phoenix have is never dismissed however, and the Kuni will never hesitate to go to the Isawa when they need help. Way of the Crab page 103 Scorpion Clan After the Crane, the Crab hate the Scorpion Clan the most. They are deceptive and tricky like the Crane, but unlike the Crane they have a wary respect of the Crab. The two have clashed before, and the Scorpion know it is not wise to anger the Crab. The Crab try to have as little to do with the Scorpion as possible, although this sometimes plays into the ploys of the Scorpion. Way of the Crab pages 103-104 Unicorn Clan The Crab view the Unicorn Clan as kindred spirits in a way. They are much like the Crab in that their strange customs make them outsiders in Rokugan, and their martial prowess mark them as true warriors. Since the return of the Unicorn, the two have more or less been allies, and a particularly strong bond was forged between the Shinjo family and the Hiruma. Way of the Crab page 104 Minor Clans The Crab view most minor clans with a great degree of favor, respecting them for their relative strength compared to their size. The Crab also share borders with the Hare, Fox and Sparrow Clans, providing a sort of buffer between them and the Scorpion Clan. The nearby minor clan daimyo's are wise enough to not draw the wrath of the Crab, and view them rather as allies should the Crane or Scorpion turn against them. Way of the Crab pages 104-105 The Crab have originated more minor clans and ronin families than any other clan. The following are all clans and families with Crab ties: *'Badger Clan' founded in 110 by Hida Domogu. *'Boar Clan' founded in 447 by formerly lost Crab. *'Falcon Clan' founded by Crab ashigaru in 834. *'Fuzake family' founded in 1129 by Yasuki Garou. *'Mantis Clan' founded by Kaimetsu-Uo, son of Hida Osano-Wo in 80. Nezumi Where as most Rokugani despize the Nezumi, the Crab recognize them as valuable assets in the fight against the Shadowlands. Their immunity to the Taint as well as intimate knowledge of areas of the Shadowlands means they are excellent scouts. The Hiruma Scouts frequently use ratlings as additional eyes and ears, all in exchange for cheap jewelry or food. The occasional betrayal of the Crab by a Ratling Tribe is taken very seriously, wiping out the tribe to make an example of them. Way of the Crab page 101 Customs Retirement Crab samurai hate to think that they will die, not on the Carpenter Wall, but of old age. To become a monk and sit idle and useless seeking Enlightenment, while others defend the Empire, would cause deep shame to any true Crab. This is why most elderly samurai instead take a position at a Crab bushi dojo, so that the young can gain by their experience. Only the infirmed or insane go to the monasteries. Way of the Crab page 53 Superstitions Most Crab superstitions stem from their proximity to the Shadowlands, and they usually have a grain of truth to them. Legend of the Five Rings: Third Edition page 40 Current Events The Crab Clan is currently coming to terms with the return to Ningen-do of Hida Kisada. The Great Bear, mortal again since his return through Oblivion's Gate, has not tried to reclaim his position as Crab Clan Champion, allowing Hida Kuon to remain in the position relatively undisturbed. Kisada has taken residence in Koten, where followers have begun to gather to seek the wisdom of the legendary figure, although the presence of the Great Bear has caused friction with the Scorpion Clan. The Crab have come into possession of the Tao of Fu Leng since the Battle of the Tomb. Details Statistics * Capital: Kyuden Hida * Population: 4 610 000 (approx) * Military: 258 000 samurai * Imports: Jade, Rice * Exports: Iron, Raw Materials Families The following are the families of the Crab Clan: * Hida family * Hiruma family * Kaiu family * Kuni family * Toritaka family * Yasuki family Schools The following are the schools within the Crab Clan: * Berserker * Hida Avenger * Hida Elite Guard * Hida War College (The Hida Bushi school) * Hiruma Bushi * Hiruma Scout * Kaiu Engineer * Kuni Shugenja * Kuni Witch Hunter * Toritaka Bushi * Yasuki Merchant (The Yasuki Courtier School) * Yasuki Taskmaster Samurai See Samurai of the Crab Clan for a listing of notable members of the clan, both current and historic. For the leaders of the clan, see also: * Crab Clan Champion * Hiruma Daimyo * Kaiu Daimyo * Kuni Daimyo * Toritaka Daimyo * Yasuki Daimyo Palaces and Cities * Face of the East Castle * Kaiu Shiro * Kyuden Hida * Kyuden Hiruma * Yasuki Yashiki * Nagai Aruki Major Highways * Koten Path * Mountain Road Festivals The following are some of the festivals celebrated by the Crab Clan that are not celebrated throughout the Empire: * Festival of Willow-Healing kami Major References * Secrets of the Crab Pages 5-7. Endnotes Category:Crab Clan